


Small Problem

by Hazel_Inle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: inspired by the green mile mouse, phasma is very sarcastic, poor mouse, the bridge crew is in pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/pseuds/Hazel_Inle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bridge Crew of the Finalizer have a small problem. A very tiny problem. Inspired by "The Green Mile" by Stephen King.</p><p>Submission for Hux-a-Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Problem

No one knew what to make of it.

At first, it was just one officer looking up every now and again. Then his neighbor noticed his diverted attention from work, and two were now occupied. One after another, officer from officer across the bridge crew stopped their work and gawked at the sight before them.

Many questions flew through their consciousness, and were voiced accordingly.

“I don’t believe it…”

“What’s it doing here?”

“I didn’t know we even _had_ them on the _Finalizer…”_

There was a scoff.

“They’re on _all_ ships, but normally they stay to the cargo bays and kitchens…”

“Sure, maybe _other_ ships, but _not_ the _Finalizer…”_

“Why not?”

“Because of General Hux’s expectations of cleanliness and order. You know how he is.”

“I suppose he _is_ so strict you would think they wouldn’t even _dare_ go near the _Finalizer_ …”

there were noises and nods of agreement all around. Once more it was silent as their attention was wholly preoccupied by the small speck of brown fur. It was so small that it was amazing that the first officer even saw it in the first place.

In the center of the aisle of the bridge walkway, grooming its fur daintily, sat a _mouse_.

Someone broke the bewildered silence.

“It’s not normal for a mouse to be so casual with people, especially not with this many in the room…”

“ _Oh.”_ Another spoke, mockingly. “Look at the big know it all. _The Mouse Whisperer_ …”

A few chuckled, though many were still staring at the brown fluff.

“Tell me Mouse Whisperer, is it diseased? Has white eyes from madness?” the Joker continued, nudging their friend.

“I don’t see its eyes at _all_ from where I’m standing…” came the irritated response. More people laughed.

This small bit of comedy amusement seemed to have satisfied the mouse, as it brushed itself importantly one last time, and sauntered down the bridge aisle as though it were in charge. It moved right down the center, just as though it were General Hux pacing and overseeing each officer’s work. Not too much space on the left, not too much on the right. No one from below bothered to even try and reach for it; it was too far away.

The mouse did not stop at the back consoles, and continued its little happy stroll down the side hall, wiggling into an open panel in the wall where it disappeared amongst the wires and parts. Everyone knew that just beyond that wall was the General’s office. If a mouse were found there…

The Joker turned to his friend.

“So, Mr. Mouse Whisperer…what should we do?”

“Well,” he started, blushing at the ‘authority’ given to him. “We all know that the mouse is probably having a vacation just chewing on those wires. I say we should dispose of it before it breaks something, or General Hux finds out.”

The others all agreed and after a moment of volunteer taking, four people including the Joker and Mouse Whisperer marched to the panel with a mission in mind. The Joker and Mouse Whisperer stood on one end of the wall, while the other two went into the room after checking to make sure the General was not present inside. It would not do if they were caught in the act.

Fortunately, they had upon good authority that the General was not even onboard, attending a summit on the planet they were orbiting.

Unfortunately, no matter how many times they pushed aside wires and looked through on both sides of the wall, no mouse was found.

“ _Four officers_ …outsmarted by a _mouse,”_ one growled in spiteful disbelief.

“Well…look on the bright side,” the Mouse Whisperer comforted. “All this commotion probably scared it off.”

“Oh _yes,”_ the Joker chuckled. “Yes, that’ll be the last we will see of it…”

But it wasn’t the last time they saw it.

The mouse returned every day on second shift like clockwork. It would pace up and down the aisle of the bridge, right in the center as though it were overseeing the workforce. Then it would go to the middle of the stretch length-wise and groom itself importantly. Then it would go down once last time and disappear into the panel that wouldn’t close all the way, no matter how many times they called in the technicians.

There was talk amongst the other shifts’ officers, with varying opinions. Some questioned why no one was able to kill it. Others lamented over not seeing the mouse. Still others questioned the validity of the entire affair.

The second time it appeared, the officer’s stared and watched it closely and once more attempted to be rid of it. The third time, they spared only a glance and smiled down at their consoles. No attempt was made to go after it.

The Joker thought it was all very funny and asked the Mouse Whisperer if perhaps it was General Hux’s spy watching over them to make sure they did their jobs.

“well then, I suppose you would be in trouble, considering you are supposed to be in Bay 23-56.” The Mouse Whisperer responded triumphantly. The Joker was not intimidated, and merely shared at laugh before leaving.

The _fourth_ time the mouse appeared, all hell broke loose.

No one was quite sure what exactly happened to trigger it. All anyone knew was that one moment there was blissful silence with great productivity and the mouse sitting as it normally did in the aisle, and the next, Kylo Ren was chasing the mouse all over the bridge and back to the panel, swinging his lightsaber at it violently.

The Mouse Whisperer and Joker returned from a meeting just as Kylo Ren began swinging.

“Ren met your mouse…” one officer from third shift murmured needlessly to them as they arrived, relieving himself from duty as the Mouse Whisperer returned to his post. He nodded in thanks for taking his place before the Joker walked towards the raging force user.

“It’s in here somewhere!” he yelled over his shoulder. “I’m going to tear its pfassking head off!”

“We already tried that, Sir,” the Joker said blankly. Kylo Ren turned his head.

“What?”

“I said-”

The Mouse Whisperer coughed obnoxiously. The Joker smirked.

“I said, knock yourself out, I hope you succeed in decapitating the vermin.”

Kylo Ren didn’t need to be told twice. He returned to his raging storm of swinging his poorly made, but deadly sword around. He had managed to destroy the panel completely by the time a familiar redhead appeared.

 _“Kylo Ren, cease that immediately!”_ he yelled, marching right up to the tantrum throwing monster. The knight stopped his chopping to whirl around and face his opponent.

“That ver-”

“I do not wish to hear of your reasons, they are not enough to take your anger out on my _office wall_!” Hux cut him off. “I did not just return from a summit to deal with your self-indulgent whims! now either you stay quiet and brood as you always do or _go somewhere else!”_

Kylo Ren seemed to wish to argue, but the General gave him no opportunity to do so. Instead, he stalked off into his office and locked the door. The knight likewise left with a spitting aura that crackled and fizzed around him like his saber did when ignited.

The Joker and Mouse Whisperer stifled their laughter along with the rest of the bridge crew.

The next day, the mouse showed up for second shift like it always did, much to the amusement of the bridge. However, General Hux arrived right after it did.

The entire bridge held its breath

Hux stared at the mouse. The mouse stared back. They seemed to be having a silent showdown over who should be overseeing the bridge. This battle of power surprisingly was short lived, as Hux spun on his heel and walked down the hall. Everyone whispered in disbelief, and the mouse groomed itself smugly.

A streak of orange flew down the aisle and the mouse was gone. In its place was a wild haired ginger four legged animal with four conceited green eyes and a dead tail hanging out from its fanged mouth.

“Well done, Millicent,” General Hux’s voice rang out in satisfaction, before picking up the snobbish animal. “Who’s a good kitty?”

“Sir?” the Mouse Whisperer squeaked in shock. The general turned to him.

“I do not tolerate pests on my ship, Lieutenant Mitaka,” he said seriously. Mitaka nodded solemnly.

“Grew fond of the rodent stowaway?” Hux asked, noticing his crestfallen look.

“No sir…” the Joker cut in, doing a horrible job hiding the strain of giggles wanting to burst free. “He’s just the mouse whisperer…”

“I see…” Hux responded. “And tell me Captain Phasma, how is it that you are so well acquainted with this ordeal when your job is not on the bridge?”

Phasma saluted and retreated immediately, saying she was extremely busy.

Mitaka watched in horror as the cat positively _slurped_ the mouse tail into her mouth and swallowed with a big _gulp._


End file.
